candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 54/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 81 | previous = 53/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 55/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} | score = 60,000 | moves = 40 }} Difficulty *There are six colours present, which is one more than in its counterpart in Reality. *The chocolate can cause problems but you should be able to dispatch it easily unless you have no moves to remove it. *The moon scale is very unstable in this level. *Moon struck is not very helpful, since it only lasts for one move. *Overall, this level was once considered the hardest in Dreamworld which is strange, since its counterpart in Reality is considered easy. *This level used to be easy too like its Reality counterpart, but it was buffed massively to very hard like level 323. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points,6 ingredients × 10,000 points per ingredient = 60,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' move left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Simply release the liquorice locks, and use the moon struck to your advantage. *Rid of the board of chocolate and you should have no problem with this level. *Try to bring down the first three ingredients; then, during the moon struck, try to bring down the other three ingredients. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. Moreover, its Reality counterpart has five colours for all the moves available. This makes it much harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 40,000 points for two stars and an additional 90,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 42.86% (100,000 - 70,000) points / 70,000 points × 100% = 42.857% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 50.00% (150,000 - 100,000) points / 100,000 points × 100% = 50.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. Even worse, the extra colour and unstable moon scale makes it harder to reach. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,000 points per move 40,000 points / 40 moves = 1,000 points per move for two stars and an additional 2,250 points per move 90,000 points / 40 moves = 2,250 points per move for three stars. *The chocolate will spread during the first few moves and are hard to clear with six colours and the unstable moon scale. *There are liquorice locks on the board which require more moves to clear them because of the extra colour. Despite this, not all the liquorice locks are required to be cleared as mainly those directly below the path of the ingredients need to be cleared. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale, lasts for 1 move and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has five colours for 40 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 5.00% (1 × 2) moves / 40 moves × 100% = 5.00% of the Reality counterpart has fewer colours in the Dreamworld counterpart even if the board has four colours during moon struck. Moreover, special candies can only be activated during moon struck as any special candies created during moon struck may cause Odus to fall over if they are activated during regular moves. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Once the first moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Trivia *This level has an icon bug that shows the first version of this level. *This is one of the six-coloured levels which has five colours in its counterpart in Reality. *This level tends to glitch on web (freezes on the last move), even if you have completed the level. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthrough Gallery Level 54 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 54 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon (bugged) Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Ingredients levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with 40 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:Levels with six candy colours Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with an unstable moon scale Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Levels that may glitch Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Redesigned levels Category:Buffed levels Category:Very hard levels Category:Hexagon levels